SCP-6789
Item #: SCP-6789 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-6789 is to be kept at any cost in a room of at least 20.80m in diameter and width and must have an "anti-sound" device on Site-██, where SCP-6789 has to always keep in his cell and can not be released ANY time, whose occurrence a breach the cell of SCP-6789 has to at least try to handle it closed so there is no consequences of its exit at any cost. Access to SCP-6789 is denied by Council 05 and can not be opened until Council Order 05-3. If any command from the O5-3 Council is given, it is to follow the following protocol. At least two Class-D personnel must enter, the D-Class has to be guarded by a thermal vision system and nothing more, and with at least one heart-beat screen for each. At no time should a scientist enter the cell of SCP-6789 and no Guard other than the MTF Gamma-5 Staff in case of any breach and just that. Any attempt to open the SCP-6789 cell without Council O5-3 notice may lead to immediate execution. At least two guards armed and trained for humanoid hostility of any kind are to a SCP to a human. Description: SCP-6789 is a humanoid containing 10.68 in size, of arm resting on the floor and legs covered, floating and containing a covered neck and with a head in the form of two megaphones with the second megaphone pointing to the right. SCP-6789 seems to be able to communicate using radio broadcasts, being able to pick up signals from various places and even other unknown dates with certain phrases to set up a dialogue, and also imitating Nuclear Invasion alarms and so on. Therefore, SCP-6789 can control the audio of the transmission as much as it wants, and may even cause immediate death or even coma, its appearance seems to be well malnourished and of an obscure coloration as if burned and very well by its smell of burned flesh It is theorized that SCP-6789 can cause a false alarm of Nuclear War and end up creating one. We speculated if this could happen, and it's highly anticipated that SCP-6789 can show strategic intelligence and even basic teaching." Discovery: SCP-6789 was discovered by the Himalayan mountains in 1986, shortly after reporting high Invasion alerts and huge phrases taken from the next radio playing in a loud volume, all in an unimaginable mile radius. And there were also rumors of people going through the area where SCP-6789 was discovered and never seen again. The Foundation soon made an evacuation in the area near where SCP-6789 was and soon made the operation to learn the entity, where there was a huge failure, The unit ██████ ended up reporting a huge ringing alarm, which ended up doing half of the troop being deaf and the other half having immediate death due to the great sound incredibly to have exploded the brains of the personnel ██████. The rest of the troop would have made a half-turn, where two more personnel were caught and ripped at the hands of SCP-6789, causing at least 14 deaths on that mission, on the second attempt a bomber was sent to drop a bomb on the entity, huge effect that temporarily damaged SCP-6789, causing the Foundation to restrain the entity.Addendum 6789.1: First visual contact made by the Unit ██████ in ██ / ██ / 1986 at ██: ██ at night. Addendum 6789.1: First visual contact made by the Unit ██████ in ██ / ██ / 1986 at ██: ██ at night. Note: Following is the dialogue made by the unit when they first made contact with the entity, there is no history of any audio due to the huge sound made by SCP-6789 can damage the device as well as the person who is reading. Unit ██████ was moving its troop to the location of SCP-6789, only three individuals were with microphones to pass the description of their acts to the Command. LOG Alpha: Certain command. We are moving towards the entity, you copy? Command: Yes, Alpha, doing staff count. Bravo: Here. Foxtrot: Here. Command: Alpha, lead the way to the entity, it is some 30 kilometers from you. Alpha: Okay, you heard the command, come on. LOG From here, the troops of the unit ██████ reached 10 meters from the entity until the described sound was heard, causing the deaths of the agents, the audio of the microphone was soon burst after the signal, not being able to receive even the cries of pain from the rest of the unit. Category:SCP Foundation